Les héritiers
by Cassiopee Lestrange
Summary: Tout le monde connait l'histoire d'Harry qui était l'élu destiné a vaincre Voldemort;mais peu de gens connaissent l'histoire des héritiers et de la gardienne qui ont servit le camps du bien en étant dans le camps du mal.C'est à eux que l'on doit la victoire d'Harry Potter. En réécriture.
1. Introduction

Les héritiers

Les héritiers est ma première histoire elle mélange les univers d'Harry Potter, Twilight et Mercy Thompson et aussi quelques petites choses de legend of the seeker. En réécriture.

Chose à savoir :

Personnages principaux :

-Drago Malfoy,

-Pansy Parkinson,

-Blaise Zabini,

-Théodore Nott,

-Lyréa Lestrange,

-Savanah Rogue.

Personnage que j'ai créé :

-Izar, Rigel et Lyréa Lestrange, sont les enfants de Bellatrix et Rodolphus. La famille Lestrange est une grande famille de sang-pur ayant dans leurs gênes du venin de vampire. Ce qui les rend plus fort, puissant et qui leur donne le statut de sorcier-vampire.

-Savanah Rogue, fille de Severus Rogue et Lili Evans Potter. C'est la demie jumelle d'Harry Potter puisse qu'ils sont nés le même jour mais n'ont pas le même père.

-Alma, Carlos et Rodrigo Black, femme et fils de Sirius Black.

-Antony et Rémy Lupin : Fils de Rémus.

-Alban, Ella et Elliot Parkinson. Les parents et le grand frère de Pansy.

-Véga Malfoy, petite sœur de Drago.

-Cordélia, Alan et Aden Saint-James. Cordélia étant une sorcière et Alan un loup-garou, Aden a les deux gênes.

-Léonard Volturi, fils de Leah Clearwater et Alec Volturi. C'est un hybride.

-Calleb Saltoli, petit-fils de Voldemort et arrière-petit-fils de Dumbledore. Les Saltoli sont comme les Lestrange des sorciers-vampires. Il a grandi en Italie avec Léonard.

-Elena Jedusor Saltoli, mère de Calleb et fille de Voldemort. Sebastiano Saltoli, père de Calleb. Descendant d'Aro Volturi.

-Ethan Hauptman, fils de Adam et Mercy Hauptman. C'est un coyote comme sa mère, il ressent aussi les effets de la lune grâce au gêne loup-garou hérité de son père.

-Olga et Raoul Hain-Lestrange, épouse et fils de Rabastan Lestrange. Olga est une sang-pur allemande. Comme Rodolphus et ses enfants, Rabastan et Raoul sont aussi des sorciers-vampires. Rabastan étant le petit frère de Rodolphus c'est lui qui a hérité de la fortune de leur mère Rose Lestrange née Hain. Ils vivent tous les trois en Allemagne.

Informations sur Poudlard :

L'école n'accepte pas seulement les sorciers mais aussi d'autres êtres surnaturels comme Léonard et Ethan. Ils suivent le même parcours avec des matière en moins comme sortilège, défense contre les forces du mal et métamorphose.

Bien sûr je ne possède aucun des univers (Harry Potter, Twilight, Mercy Thompson et Legend of the seeker), juste les personnages que j'ai créé.

En espérant que l'histoire vous plaise n'hésitez pas laisser des commentaires ça fait toujours plaisir.

Résumé :

Il n'y avait pas que la prophétie d'Harry Potter et Voldemort, une deuxième prophétie parlait des héritiers et de la gardienne, ils étaient d'une grande aide pour celui qui les avaient dans son camp.

Depuis des siècles chaque génération d'héritier avait pour mission de garder la mémoire des fondateurs intact jusqu'au jour où cette mémoire serait utile. Ces héritiers ne sont pas des descendants des fondateurs mais ceux qui incarnent leurs valeurs.

Et la gardienne à la mission de protéger Poudlard ainsi qu'Altair (Ile des fondateurs).

Aujourd'hui les héritiers ne sont autres que Drago Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Lyréa Lestrange et Théodore Nott avec la gardienne Savannah Rogue. Ils ont été choisis par leur prédécesseurs pour aider Harry Potter dans son combat contre Voldemort.

Vous allez suivre leur évolution en parallèle avec celle d'Harry. De leur premiers pas en tant qu'espions jusqu'au jour où ils devront sortir de l'ombre.

Si vous avez des idées pour améliorer l'histoire je suis toute ouïe.

Bisous.


	2. Chapitre 1 Naissance et prophétie

**Les héritiers**

**Chapitre 1 : Naissance et prophétie **

**Novembre 1998**

Albus Dumbledore faisait les cents pas dans son bureau. La guerre faisait rage dans le monde sorcier britannique. Voldemort menait une guerre contre tous ceux qu'ils jugeaient indignes d'être des sorciers. Ses mangemorts semaient la terreur partout où ils se trouvaient. En réponse à ses attaques, le directeur de Poudlard avait créé une organisation secrète composée de sorciers et de sorcières pour se battre : L'ordre du Phénix. Ils faisaient tous de leur mieux, mais malheureusement ce n'était pas suffisant. Il avait dû recourir à des méthodes plus radicales. En effet il avait manipulé un ancien élève, Severus Rogue pour que ce dernier accepte de devenir son espion auprès de Voldemort. Il n'en était pas particulièrement fier mais en temps de guerre, il était impossible de rester blanc comme neige. Severus se révélait être un très bon espion. Il lui avait rapporté une information des plus intéressante, le Seigneur de ténèbres cherchait quelque chose : une prophétie pour être plus exact. La prophétie des héritiers, était une légende qui racontait que six sorciers seraient les réincarnations des fondateurs de Poudlard. Bien qu'il n'eût que quatre qui c'étaient fait connaître. On raconte qu'ils étaient six. Il était dit que les héritiers auraient des dons exceptionnels. Heureusement Albus avait fait un double de la prophétie avant de la donner à son espion.

« A l'aube du prochain millénaire.

Quand la guerre des sangs fera rage.

Naîtront six héritiers.

Six sorciers puissants.

Réincarnant les fondateurs.

Une aubaine pour leurs alliés.

L'héritière du temps, qui danse cesse avec la mort.

L'héritière du feu, capable de faire renaître ce qui fut.

L'héritière des clés, puisant sa force des édifices ancestraux.

L'héritier du vent, pouvant être partout et nulle part à la fois.

L'héritier de la terre, soumettant à sa volonté bon nombre de ses semblables.

L'héritier de l'eau, maître des illusions. »

Il devait absolument trouver ces héritiers si tenter qu'ils existent avant Voldemort sinon il n'aurait aucune chance. Une deuxième prophétie parlait également d'un être qui serait l'égal du mage. S'il arrivait à mettre la main sur ces sept sorciers il aurait une chance de vaincre Voldemort et ses mangemorts.

Godric's hollow, 31 juillet 1999, L'héritière des clés.

Des cris se faisait entendre dans les rues du petit village. Ils semblaient tous venir d'une seule et même maison : celle des Potter. A l'intérieur, deux hommes faisaient les cents pas dans le salon, sous le regard de Sirius Black et Rémus Lupin.

-Vous savez… ce n'est pas en tournant en rond qu'elle accouchera plus vite. Leur dit Rémus.

-C'est vrai, vous devriez vous assoir, Lili est avec Alma et Jane, elle est entre de bonne main. Renchérie Sirius.

James Potter se résigna finalement à s'assoir. Severus quant à lui marmonna : « Je devrais être à ses côtés », cette remarque ne plus évidemment pas à James qui se leva et dit d'un ton sec : « C'est ma femme celui qui devrait être à ses côtés, c'est moi. »

-Je te signale qu'elle accouche de mon enfant, siffla le maître des potions.

Sentant que la situation commençait à dégénérer Rémus se décida à intervenir sachant très bien que jamais Sirius ne le ferait.

-Du calme tous les deux ! Lili est en train d'accoucher de vos enfants, elle n'a vraiment pas besoin que vous vous disputiez toutes les trente minutes. Asseyez-vous la situation est déjà assez dure comme cela.

Les deux hommes se toisèrent un instant puis finalement se posèrent aux deux extrémités du même canapé. James se demandait comment il en était arrivé là ? Sa femme accouchait de son enfant mais aussi d'un autre qui se trouvait être l'enfant de Severus Rogue, son pire ennemi. Ces deux dernières années avaient été particulièrement éprouvantes pour eux, la guerre faisait rage. Voldemort et ses partisans montaient chaque jour en puissance. Dans ce chaos Lili était tombé enceinte une première fois mais leur petit garçon était mort quelques jours après sa naissance. Ils en avaient été anéantis et bien qu'ils s'aimassent un fossé s'était créé entre eux. Pendant un an il profitait de la moindre mission que l'Ordre lui confiait pour rester loin de la tristesse de Lili. Cette dernière de son côté avait trouvé en Severus un confident qui l'aidait à surmonter la perte de son fils. Il y a quelques mois, après s'être fait remonter les bretelles par Sirius, il avait décidé de sauver son mariage en parlant avec Lili. Sa femme lui avait avoué avoir passé une nuit avec Severus. Après quelques jours à ruminer sa colère et avoir eu une autre remonté de bretelle par Rémus cette fois. Il avait compris que c'était de sa faute, s'il n'avait pas fui, sa femme n'aurait jamais eu besoin de se réfugier dans les bras de la chauve-souris des cachots comme il aimait le surnommer.

Severus était nerveux, jamais il n'aurait pensé dans une situation pareille. Il allait être père ! Même dans ses rêves les plus fous il ne l'aurait envisagé. Puisse qu'il ne pût être aux côtés de Lili physiquement, il le serait mentalement. Il se concentra d'abords sur Alma. L'espagnole et femme de Sirius Black, ne fût aucunement surprise par la présence de Severus dans son esprit.

'Ah ! J'ai gagné mon pari, Rod !' s'exclama-t-elle via la pensée.

'Mouais…' Répondit ledit Rod

'Techniquement c'est Narcissa qui gagne' intervint Cordélia.

'Effectivement' Répondit la blonde.

Severus semblait perdu de quoi parlait ses amis ? La voix de Lili se fit entendre.

'Figures-toi qu'Alma, Narcissa et Rodolphus ont parié sur combien de temps tu mettrais à venir par la pensée' ricana-t-elle.

'Pour une femme sur le point d'accoucher tu m'as l'air drôlement détendue' Remarqua Rodolphus.

'Si vous arrêtiez de jacasser dans ma tête, peut-être que je pourrais accoucher tranquillement' répliqua sèchement la jeune femme.

Tous se turent laissant la rousse se concentrer sur la venue de ses enfants.

Trente minutes plus tard naissaient Harry James Potter et Savanah Lili Eileen Rogue.

Jane Lupin qui était médicomage prit Harry dans ses bras et sortie, Alma en fit de même avec Savanah. Mais au moment où Alma prit la petite fille dans ses bras il eut un blanc. Les beaux yeux verts du bébé avaient croisé ceux de la sorcière et Alma sut à cet instant qu'elle venait de reconnaître celle qui lui succédera dans quelques années. Entrant dans le salon elle sourit à Severus et déposa Savanah dans ses bras et alla dans les bras de Sirius. Les deux couples s'éclipsèrent pour laisser les deux jeunes pères admirer leur progéniture.

James était si heureux, la vie lui avait donner une deuxième chance. Le bébé ouvrit doucement les yeux, ils étaient verts comme ceux de Lili. Il sut dès lors qu'il donnerait sa vie pour protéger son fils. Harry ne ressemblait en rien à leur premier né. Henry nommé en l'honneur d'Henry Potter son grand-père, avait les cheveux roux de Lili et les yeux marrons de James. Le Potter se rappela soudain qu'il n'était pas seul avec son fils. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'autre père qui semblait en pleine transe devant sa fille. Il s'approcha et remarqua la ressemblance entre Henry et la petite fille que tenait Severus.

-Félicitation… dit-il

-Merci à toi aussi. Les mots que Severus prononça semblèrent très difficile à dire pour l'homme.

Ils avaient beau se haïr aucun des deux n'auraient gâcher ce pur moment de bonheur.

Lestrange's Manoir, 9 septembre, L'héritière du temps

Rodolphus avala son troisième verre de la soirée, sous l'œil amusé de son frère, de son beau-père et de Lucius.

-Allons Rodolphus, ce n'est pas la première fois détendez-vous. Lui intima Cygnus Black.

C'était facile pour lui, ce n'était pas sa folle alliée de femme qui accouchait de vampires-sorciers. La naissance de leur premier fils Izar avait beaucoup affaiblit Bellatrix, et là elle devait mettre au monde des jumeaux. Il savait que sa femme était assez forte pour affronter cela mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Il entendit des pas, il reconnut Olga la femme de son frère. Il se leva tenant fermement son fils endormi. Le visage inquiet de la blonde l'angoissa.

-Les bébés sont nés, Félicitations… Tu as un petit garçon et une petite fille.

L'homme fut d'abord submergé par une immense joie la même joie que pour la naissance d'Izar. Mais quand il prit conscience des derniers mots de sa belle-sœur son sang se glaça.

-Une fille ?

-Tu devrais y aller… lui conseilla-t-elle.

Olga prit Izar dans ses bras et Rodolphus fonça dans la chambre où se trouvaient Bellatrix toute en sueur avec Narcissa, Druella et Carlisle Cullen. Le vampire aux yeux dorés lui fit un mince sourire avant de se concentrer sur le bébé qu'il tenait. Il posa les yeux sur sa femme qui tenait dans ses bras un autre bébé. Il s'approcha d'elle, elle avait l'air sereine. C'était tellement rare de la voir sans sa folie habituelle. Narcissa et Druella c'étaient éclipsés après l'avoir félicité. Bellatrix leva les yeux et lui sourit.

-Voici, Rigel Loïg Black Lestrange. Annonça-t-elle.

Rodolphus sourit, elle avait certes nommé leur fils selon la vieille tradition Black mais avait choisi le prénom de son père comme deuxième prénom. Chez les sang-purs les deuxièmes fils prenaient souvent le nom de jeune fille de leur mère pour éviter qu'il ne disparaisse. Son frère Rabastan était dans le même cas, il avait non seulement pris le nom de jeune fille de leur mère Rose Hain mais avait aussi hérité de toute la fortune. Il prit son nouveau-né dans les bras.

-Il te ressemble, remarqua-t-il. Bien plus qu'Izar à sa naissance.

-Normal, c'est mon héritier. Dit-elle avec une fierté non dissimulée.

Un léger toussotement les ramena à la réalité. Le docteur vampire tendit leur petite fille à Bellatrix, celle-ci hésita un instant puis finalement prit le bébé dans ses bras. Rodolphus sentait toute la tension qui émanait de sa femme. Bien sûr il savait pertinemment à quoi cela était dû. Rodolphus lui avait promis qu'ils avaient peu de chance d'avoir une fille. Pas qu'ils détestaient les filles, non loin de là, mais la vie semblait bien plus cruelle avec les sorcières vampires qu'avec n'importe quelles autres créatures sur cette Terre. La plupart mourait dans le ventre de leur mère, d'autres à la naissance et les rares chanceuses qui survivaient ne passait pas leur cinquième année de vie.

-J'ai réussi à la stabiliser, mais je ne vous cache pas qu'il y a peu de chance qu'elle survive à la nuit. Dit-il sur un ton désolé.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Narcissa qui amena Izar qui s'était réveillé pour voir les nouveaux membres de la famille. Carlisle en profita pour partir en même temps que la blonde. Rodolphus se cala aux côtés de Bellatrix et invita Izar à les rejoindre.

-Voici, ton petit-frère et ta petite sœur,

-Ils sont tout petits,

-C'est normal, ils viennent de naître.

-Comment ils s'appellent ?

-Lui c'est Rigel et elle on n'a pas encore décidé.

-Elle est joli !

Rodolphus ne pouvait pas contredire son fils. La petite fille était magnifique, sa présence illuminait la pièce. Comment pouvait-on envisager un seul instant qu'il avait une grande probabilité qu'elle ne soit plus des leur dans quelques heures ? Comment après pourrait-il continué à vivre sans voir la pureté de son visage ?

Parkinson's Manoir, 15 octobre L'héritière du feu.

Elliot Parkinson regardait son père qui angoissait à chaque cri de sa mère.

-Père ? Maman va mourir ?

L'homme blond s'arrêta et regarda son fils, il avait les mêmes cheveux bruns que sa femme.

-Non Elliot, tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que tu allais avoir un petit frère où une petite sœur ? Le petit garçon hocha la tête. Eh bien ta mère est en train de le mettre au monde à cet instant. Tu comprends ?

-Oui, j'ai compris. Je pourrais jouer avec mon petit frère ?

-Pas tout de suite, il sera trop petit.

-C'est nul alors. Dit le petit garçon de trois avant de retourner à ses jouets.

Un elfe vint une heure plus tard lui signaler la naissance de son enfant. Il prit son fils et les deux partirent en direction de la chambre où se trouvait Ella Parkinson. La jeune femme tenait un bébé dans les bras, elle semblait si fatiguée. Il fallait dire que le bébé avait pris son temps pour sortir, plus de 23h pour venir à bout de Pansy Ella Parkinson. Alban se dit que sa fille serait une femme forte au caractère bien trempé. Il ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point il avait raison.


	3. Chapitre 2 Se faire discret

Salut voilà la suite des héritiers :) :)

Les conversations Par la pensée: '*******'

Chapitre 2: Se faire discret

Lili regardait SES Deux bébés dormir Tranquillement, Elle Avait le cœur lourd de devoir se SEPARER D'eux Durant Quelques heures. Mais Elle devait absolument aller à la Réunion. Elle devait Profiter de l'absence de James, versez NE Pas Qu'Il Remarque SES activities. Déjà du mal Qu'il Avait à se faire à l'idée Qu'elle Ait eu une aventure with Severus, better Valait ne pas la Qu'il soupçonne davaNtage. Lili aurait Voulu oublié Toute this histoire, Mais la vie en Avait Décidé autrement. Elle Était non only tombée enceinte de James Mais aussi de Severus. Elle ne en Était pas particuliérement Fière Mais Une Fois SES bébés Dans SES bras, plus rien ne comptait. Elle PRIT Savanah Dans des ses bras et l'emmena dans la chambre Vous au fond du couloir. En revenant dans la chambre Vous d'Harry, Elle l'embrassa et Repeta Exactement CE Qu'elle Avait dit à sa fille. «Dors bien mon trésor, fais de beaux rêves. Ne oublie pas maman aime et tu es la plus belle réussite de ton papa. »

Elle Descendit les escaliers, Dans le salon se trouvait Maureen Flint. La jeune fille Avait fui sa famille Qui voulait la marier de force. Les Potter avaient gentiment Accepté de l'Hébergé à la request de Dumbledore.

-Vous En Avez versez Combien de temps?

-Deux Heures et demies, Quatre au maximum de. Tu Pourrat te débrouiller?

-Ils Dorment, je m'en sortirais.

La rousse sourit à la jeune fille et transplana Dans un Autre Salon. Elle se senti Immédiatement chez Elle.

-Ah! De Ce pas ne est trop tot. Nous Avons failli commencer sans toi.

-Je Te Signale Que J'ai des enfants et un mari.

-Oh Pitié, je en ai trois, ne pas non Qui a la dragocelle, et en plus de j'ai une femme. Et du Malgré ACDE je étais à l'heure.

-Tu Veux une Récompense Peut-être? demanda-t-elle ironique.

-Cela Suffit Tous les deux! Maintenant Que Lili est là, Nous pouvons Commencer. Tonna Alma.

Alma Avait non fort accent espagnol et Pouvait Être très autoritaire. C'était sans Doute Ce Qui Avait ainsi à Sirius Quand ILS ÉTAIENT à Poudlard.

-Je Commence! Cordélia proposa Saint-James. J'ai trouvé mon successeur!

-Qui Is-ce?

-Blaise Zabini.

-Tient Fait le fils de Diana. C'était La première fois que tu me le voyais?!

-Je Te Signale communs Chère Rodolphus Qué Je Etais en amerique Les Douze mois. Derniers

-C'est Une bonne nouvelle, il ne manque Plus que Lili et ILS will be au complet. Déclara Severus.

Des bruits de se firent pleure entender. Rodolphus se leva et revint Avec Une petite fille d'une peine non un.

-Tu Comme tes de Amener enfants ici?

-Non juste, Lyréa. Les Garcons are chez Cygnus et Druella.

Lili détailla l'enfant dans les bras de son fils ami. Magnifique. Voilà le seul mot Qui lui venait à l'esprit. Elle Avait déjà de aspire cheveux verser fils jeune âge, noirs Comme Ceux de Bellatrix. La petite fille se sentant OBSERVEE, leva des ses beaux vers de gris Yeux la rousse. Pendentif Une minute Aucune des Deux ne Baissa les yeux. Elle entendit vaguement la voix de Severus Qui l'appelait. Elle reprit FINALEMENT contacts with La réalité et dit: «Je Crois que je te l'intérim found».

-Non, Elle Ne EST PAS Assez forte pour ça. Tonna Rodolphus.

Il semblait désemparé, bien Plus que Narcissa Quand il Avait lui-même recognized Drago, ou Encore Lili et Severus, Quand Alma rentre de same with their petite Savanah.

-Elle Est trop fragile. ILs ne lui donnent Que 5 ans d'espérance de Vie. Souffla-t-il.

Il déposa la petite fille à terre et se servi non verre. Cordélia se leva et alla à sa rencontre, Elle mit SES secteur de each côté de son fils visage et Pencha le front de Rodolphus contre le sien. Toute personne extérieure à their cercle, aurait pu Pressothérapie ACDE trop intime. Le CE de Mais each en Qu'il Était. ILs ÉTAIENT des héritiers, Tous les six ne formaient Qu'un. Six corps versez Une Seule âme. Par la pensée Lili their Transmis vision juin. Celle d'une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et aux gris Yeux, Dans Une robe de bal. Elle descendait les escaliers with Tellement de grâce Qu'elle imposait le respect.

«Ta fille est non battante Rod. Tu ne devrais pas la sous-Estimer. Dit Lili en Allant bercer le bébé Dans des ses bras.

ILs à continuèrent des Dernières Nouvelles Se informer Qu'ils avaient, JUSQU'A Ce que Rodolphus et Severus Sentent their bras gauche les bruler.

-que Se passe-t-il? demanda Cordélia inquiete.

-La Marque Elle ne bouge plus, Constata le sorcier-vampire.

Il inspectait la marque, Elle Était devenue livide PRESQUE invisible. Au same moment, Lili eu de vision juin. Elle vit Le corps sans vie de Maureen DANS SON salon. Elle se leva sans Un mot with Alma et transplana chez Elle. Sa maison grouillait d'aurore et de membre de l'ordre.

-LILI! ALMA! Sirius courait vers Elles.

-Sirius! Que se est-il passé? demanda la rousse inquiete.

-Voldemort, Il a réussi à Attaquer la maison. Il a tué Maureen et ...

Lili n'écouta pas le Reste et se précipita à l'intérieur bousculant tout le monde sur son fils passage. Elle devait absolument voir si ses enfants ÉTAIENT en sécurité. A l'intérieur les aurores emmenaient le corps de l'adolescente. Elle se senti coupable, la jeune fille Était lieu Chez Eux Dans l'espoir d'être protégée.

James locataire de Elle Harry DANS SES bras. Au premier ABORD l'enfant ne semblait pas blessé si sur omettait la petite cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son fils avant. Elle se rua vers Eux et pris Harry Qui pleurait Dans des ses bras.

-C'est Bon, maman est là. Chut mon trésor. Elle berçait doucement fils fils, pendentif bombardait fils Qu'elle mari de Questions silencieuses.

-Savanah Va bien Rémus la couche. Elle en FUT soulagée, Elle ne se le Serait jamais pardonné Se il Était Arrivé Quelque chose de tombe à ses enfants. James s'asseyant sur le canapé continuums fils récit. Il a réussi à Entrer dans la maison, il a tué Maureen. Mais je ne sais pas par miracle Qu'elle, il n'à pas réussi à tuer Harry. Et après il a disparu.

Quelques heures, plus tard, Tous les aurores et Membres de l'ordre ÉTAIENT enfin Partis. Severus arriva, sur la request de Lili Il était Venu with Meredith fils six mois DEPUIS épouse. Le couple d'entra Dans le salon déjà composé d'Alma, Sirius, Jane et Rémus with Bien Entendu James et Lili. La rousse tenait Dans des ses bras their fille.

-Je Ne ai pas besoin de se vous dire Ce qu'il se est passé. Peter Nous a trahi, c'est lui Qui a Révélé à la position de notre Voldemort. Même Se il a disparu je ne veux Prendre Aucun osée. La prophétie se est réalisée Harry et lui are Liés Désormais. Avec James Nous Avons Décidé de Déménager Ailleurs. Elle se Tourna vers Meredith. Je sais Que ce beaucoup Demandé Mais il te plaît, promet de Veiller sur ma fille comme si Elle Était la tienne.

-Lili ... Je ... Non ce ta fille ne personne Pourra better la protect que toi.

-J'avais Sous ma responsabilité Maureen, Harry et Savanah. Maureen is décédé et Harry pas de n'aura Une vie facile. Si Savanah Pouvait at least l'avoir, je en serai heureuse. Je ignore si le seigneur des ténèbres sait Qu'elle exists, Mais je ne veux Prendre Aucun osée. Se il te plaît. Supplia-t-elle

-D'accord Je accepte Lili. Dit la femme de Severus la voix remplit d'émotion.

Lili regarda sa fille et Murmura: «Nous Nous reverrons, mon ange je te le promet. Maman te aime plus que tout au monde »

Rodolphus Était RETOURNER deposer sa fille chez les noirs avant de se Rendre au QG des mangemorts. Dans le château des Jedusor régnait non mortel de silence. Etant très haut Placé Dans la hiérarchie, l'homme alla Directement Dans la salle des privilegies. En Entra, IL Vit SA Femme FAIRE les cents pas, -Lucius stoïque Dans la pièce non de la pièce.

Étais-tu -où Rodolphus?! demanda Bellatrix hystérique.

-En Italie with Lyréa Comme Tous les mois. Que se passe-t-il?

Une voix monocorde se fit entender: «Viens le constater par toi-même mon chère Rodolphus. »La voix provenait d'Un Fauteuil tourné vers la cheminé. Doucement le vampire se dirigea vers sorcier le fauteuil. Ce qu'il y vit le stupéfia. Une Fois la surprise, il Passée juin ajustement profonde révérence.

-Seigneur Il y journey at-il que je te puisse faire? Rodolphus se félicitait après tante d'Annees SES talents d'ACTEURS encore à le arrivaient surprendre.

-Non, Versez le moment où je suis Faible. J'ai Voulu tuer l'enfant Potter, but Quelque chose m'en un empécher.

-Maître, Si vous le permettez Nous, pouvons NOUS organiseur juin offensive. Proposa Lucius.

-Non ! Pour Le Moment allez vous discrets Tous les RESTER. Il me Faut Pressothérapie non means of ma puissance Retrouver. You can partir.

Rodolphus sorti préposé fils frère et sa femme. Rabastan sorti le premier.

-Je Retourne en Allemagne. Ce Ne pas Une bonne idée de laisser Olga with mère très Longtemps.

-Verser Qui tu t'inquiètes le plus? Mère OÜ ta femme. Demanda l'aîné.

-Verser Mon fils innocent se retrouvant au milieu. Répondit le cadet.

Rodolphus Ricana En regardant son fils frère s'en aller. Bellatrix sorti enfin, d'accord non commun ILS transplanèrent chez les parents, de la femme. Cygnus et Druella Noir attendaient patiemment their retour.

-Alors Que se est-il passé? demanda le patriarche.

Que Pendentif Bellatrix expliquait la situation A SES Rodolphus les parents PRIT le verre Que lui proposait non elfe de maison et ordonna Qu'on lui Apporte ses enfants. Quelques minutes plus tard, trois elfes revinrent Avec Les enfants Lestrange. Les jumeaux dormaient à points fermé, Mais pas their grand frère Qui toussait sans Cesse de petites flammes. Peu après les Malfoy firent their apparition. Narcissa demanda also à Ce que ses enfants lui Soient Amener. Izar éternua attirant l'attention de Tous les adultes, il éternua encore Cette Fois-ci il disparut verser réapparaitre sur les genoux de sa mère. Rodolphus Rigola, certains des vampires Sorciers possédaient les vampires des COMME dons Plus ou moins puissant. Izar se téléporter Pouvait where bon lui semblait. Si Maintenant il en riait, il ne en Pouvait pas dire Autant de La première fois where fils aîné Avait disparu their yeux. Bellatrix Avait MOBILISER Tous les mangemorts versez le Retrouver, FINALEMENT c'est Rabastan Qui ramena le petit garçon Qui Se Etait téléporter in the cradle de fils cousine Raoul. Parfois il se demandait quel don posséderait Lyréa. Verser Rigel il Avait déjà Une idée, à each foie fils cadet se Que rencontré à pleurer Dans les secondes Qui suivent vous can Être certain Qu'il va pleuvoir. un fils Interessant ÉTAIT Qui se téléportait et autre non Qui contrôlait la météo.


	4. Chapitre 3 Révélations

Les héritiers chapitre 3

Septembre 2008

Narcissa regardait les six enfants assis sur les fauteuils de leur maison. Enfin maison était un euphémisme ils étaient dans un véritable château, encore plus imposant que Poudlard. Il y a mille ans les six fondateurs l'avaient construit comme résidence secondaire. Ici était enfermé des centaines de secrets magiques depuis l'Antiquité jusqu'à maintenant, des livres écrits par Merlin lui-même en passant par les premiers objets magiques. Par la fenêtre, il était possible d'apercevoir plusieurs créatures magiques inconnus ou encore une végétation inventée par Helga. Cet endroit était à eux, c'était leur île, prénommée Altair en l'honneur de l'étoile qui avait guidé les fondateurs jusqu'ici. Un sort protégeait l'île non seulement des moldus mais aussi des sorciers. Des générations de gardiens avaient préservé et enrichis les connaissances dissimulées en ces lieux. La blonde se rappelait très bien de la première fois où elle s'était retrouvée sur l'île. La beauté des lieux l'avait séduites alors qu'elle n'avait que 9 ans. Etant la plus jeune des six, elle avait été la dernière à découvrir qu'elle était une héritière, celle de Goddric Griffondor. Son mentor Gédéon Vadim, lui apprit tout ce qu'il savait, elle se souvenait des heures interminables de combat avec et sans baguette. Des tours infernaux de l'île qu'il avait à faire ou des incessants réprimandes jusqu'à ce qu'elle maîtrise à la perfection son don du feu. Aujourd'hui c'était à elle, avec Lili, Alma, Cordélia, Severus et Rodolphus d'apprendre tout ce qu'ils savaient à la nouvelle génération.

C'était d'ailleurs une nouvelle génération très intéressante et puissante. En effet, Drago, Pansy, Blaise, Théodore, Savanah et Lyréa étaient la millième génération d'héritiers. Selon la prophétie, ils étaient plus qu'indispensables à la guerre qui se préparait. Pourtant le cœur de Narcissa se serra, ils n'étaient encore que des enfants. Surtout que son fils et sa nièce se trouvaient dans le lot. Elle se rappela, une période où ils avaient (les héritiers actuels) été entraînés à supporter la douleur physique et mentale, des soirées entières à endurer doloris et agiel*. Certes cela s'était révéler très utile surtout pour Severus et Rodolphus, mais ils en avaient été traumatiser, elle ne leur souhaitait pas cela.

La voix de Rodolphus s'éleva dans sa tête : « 'Cissy, je les préfère traumatisés que morts, parce que sous la torture ils auraient dévoilés qui ils sont vraiment.'

Il avait raison, cela valait toujours mieux que la mort.

-Que faisons-nous ici ? demanda Pansy impatiente.

-Un peu de patience nous attendons encore trois personnes et vous saurez tout.

Dix minutes plus tard, Lili Potter, Cordélia Saint-James et Alma Black firent leur apparition. Elle savait que son amie rousse appréhendait beaucoup cette journée, car après huit ans elle reverrait enfin sa fille.

Lili était nerveuse, six paires de yeux, en plus de celle de ses amies, étaient tournées vers elle. Parmi tous se trouvait sa fille qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis cette fameuse nuit où son fils Harry avait failli mourir. Savanah était magnifique, ses cheveux blonds vénitiens lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules. Même assise elle paraissait assez grande, elle devait sûrement faire la même taille que Harry. Ses yeux verts émeraude se verrouillèrent sur elle, Lili su que sa fille l'avait reconnu à l'émotion qui se dégageait de son regard. De l'hostilité pure, voilà ce que Savanah ressentait à son égard, cette constatation lui brisa le cœur mais elle ne laissa rien paraître.

-Bien maintenant, que nous sommes tous réunis, il serait grand temps de commencer. Qui commence ? Demanda Severus.

'Merci' lança-t-elle à l'intention de son ami.

-Je me lance, fit Alma. Déjà, bonjour à tous les six. Vous connaissez déjà Narcissa, Severus et Rod. Je vous présente Lili Potter, Cordélia Saint-James et moi Alma Black. Je suis la gardienne de ces lieux. Elle fit une pause le temps que les enfants assimilent les informations, puis reprit. Ici vous êtes sur l'île des fondateurs Altair.

-Vous vous demandez sûrement ce que vous faites ici et comment il est possible que tous les six nous soyons si familiers. Continua Rodolphus. La raison est simple nous sommes des héritiers des six fondateurs.

Lili remarqua un des trois garçons froncer les sourcils. « Excusez-moi de vous interrompre mais il est de notoriété publique qu'il n'y avait que quatre fondateurs. » Théodore, lui souffla Narcissa. C'était l'héritier de Rowena et par conséquent de Severus. C'était un garçon aux cheveux bruns couleur miel. Il avait de beaux yeux bleus qui reflétaient une très grande intelligence.

Rodolphus sourit à Théodore et se dirigea vers un tableau vide qui représentait la façade de Poudlard. L'homme se posta devant et dit : « Vous pouvez venir, ça sera plus simple s'ils vous voient. » Il se décala et apparut devant Poudlard six personnages habillé avec des tenus médiévales.

-Laissez-moi vous présenter Rowena Serdaigle, Salazar Serpentard, Goddric Griffondor et Helga Poufsouffle ainsi que Constance Corvus et Loras Lycaon.

-Approchez jeunes gens. Fit Helga à leur encontre.

Blaise fut le premier à approcher, il était le moins méfiant des six. Les cinq autres suivirent le mouvement. Helga sorti du tableau sous les regards ahuris des enfants. Elle se dirigea d'instinct vers Blaise, « Oui ! c'est lui ? » demanda-t-elle à Cordélia, celle-ci hocha la tête. La minute d'après le jeune métis se trouva dans les bras de la blonde.

-Helga, un peu de tenue je te pris. La réprimanda Rowena qui était elle aussi sorti du tableau avec les autres.

Rowena Serdaigle avait de longs cheveux noirs, ses yeux verts analysaient Théodore sans aucune retenue tandis qu'elle et sa robe bleue tournaient autour de lui. « Severus, il est tout à fait à la hauteur. », « Ravi qu'il te plaise Wena ».

Lili regarda Loras et Lyréa. L'homme sourit à la jeune fille qui essayait de rester détachée de la situation. Loras lui tendit sa main qu'elle accepta. Rapidement elle lâcha sa main, son visage reflétait la surprise. « Ne t'inquiète pas c'est normal. Tu apprendras à te maîtriser. »

Le duo le plus drôle était sans aucun doute Salazar et Drago. Les deux s'étaient livré au jeu de « celui qui baisserait les yeux en premier aura perdu ». Bien évidement Drago perdit mais voyant le regard fier du fondateur de Serpentard, il était évident que Salazar appréciait déjà le petit Malfoy.

Pansy et Goddric étaient le duo le plus spontané. Ils se faisaient face et Goddric s'était lancer dans une joute verbale des plus intéressantes. A la fin l'homme aux cheveux d'or eu le visage choqué et dit : « Eh bien ! Pour une héritière du feu tu as une vraie langue de vipère. Elle me plaît Narcissa ! »

Dans un coin se trouvait Constance et Savanah qui parlaient à voix basses comme de vraies amies.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous les dix-huit assis en groupe de six. Les fondateurs, les héritiers et les futurs héritiers. D'ailleurs ces derniers se remettaient petit à petit de tout ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

Drago entra dans le salon avec sa mère se demandant encore si ce qu'il venait de vivre était réel. Son père sirotait tranquillement un verre de whisky pur feu en regardant sa sœur Véga s'entraîner au piano. Il se demandait comment son père pouvait rester aussi stoïque devant ce désastre musical. Véga finalement arrêta et pris un air triste.

-Cela ne sert à rien, je ne serais jamais aussi douée que Lyréa.

-Avec de l'entraînement tu y arriveras, la rassura Narcissa.

-Mais Lyréa, elle ne s'entraîne jamais. Elle joue de tous les instruments. Ce n'est pas juste.

-Si tu arrêtais de vouloir être comme ta cousine, tu te rendrais compte que tu as d'autres talents qui méritent que tu t'y intéresses.

-Oui mère.

Après le dîner, Drago se retira dans sa chambre. Ce fut une journée riche en rebondissement. Il avait appris que son oncle, sa mère et son parrain étaient des héritiers. Il était lui-même futur héritier du Grand Salazar Serpentard, quel honneur. Le plus étonnant était sûrement que Savanah était la sœur jumelle du Survivant. Si sa tante où même son père venait à le découvrir qui sait ce qu'ils pourraient lui faire. Cela remettait en cause tout ce que sa mère lui enseignait sur la pureté du sang. Tout cela était très ironique, il imaginait très bien la tête de Bellatrix si elle apprenait que son mari et sa sœur étaient amis avec Lili Potter. Ou encore ses grands-parents Cygnus et Druella qui voyait en Rodolphus Lestrange le gendre parfait. Ils avaient aussi voulu marier sa mère à Rabastan mais celui-ci était déjà à l'époque fiancé à Olga Gûttard.

24 décembre 2008,

Pansy se regardait dans le miroir. Ses cheveux blond platine (merci à la grand-mère Filipa Malfoy) se rejoignaient en une tresse sophistiquée. Elle portait une robe grise très élégante selon sa mère et très antique selon elle. Une idée germa dans sa tête, elle se dirigea vers son immense dressing et commença à fouiller. Quelques minutes plus tard elle tenait dans les mains un matériel de couture que lui avait offerte Cordélia. Elle devait faire vite dans une trentaine de minutes elle devait se rendre au bal de Noël qu'organisait le ministre de la magie. Au bout de vingt-cinq minutes Pansy les escaliers du manoir où l'attendait son père Alban et son frère Elliot.

-Tu es très élégante Pansy.

-Merci père.

-Qu'as-tu fais à la robe que je t'ai donnée ? demanda sa mère.

Ella était très belle dans sa robe vert bouteille et avec ses beaux cheveux bruns coiffés en un chignon moderne. « Elle est là ». Répondit la jeune fille en tournant sur elle-même. La mère et la fille s'affrontèrent du regard. Ella était furieuse que Pansy l'a défié en modifiant la robe qu'elle lui avait donné. Et Pansy était fière de provoquer sa mère. Depuis toujours les deux Parkinson n'étaient jamais sur la même longueur d'onde.

-Je trouve la robe de Pansy tout à fait correcte, il nous faut y aller. Intervint Alban. En temps normal il aurait laissé sa femme se débrouiller mais ils étaient déjà en retard.

Pansy sourit triomphalement à sa mère avant de prendre le bras de son père. Elliot se permit un petit ricanement qu'il stoppa bien vite quand sa mère se tourna vers lui. Trois minutes plus tard les Parkinson furent accueillis par le ministre et sa femme en personne.

-Alban je pensais que vous ne viendriez pas !

-Toutes nos excuses, mais vous connaissez les femmes. Dit-il sur le ton de la confidence.

-Mrs Parkinson vous êtes magnifique ! s'exclama la femme du ministre.

-Merci Mrs Fudges vous êtes-vous aussi très en beauté ce soir. Bien Ella mentait, elle ne trouva rien de beau chez la femme, mais noblesse oblige.

La femme se tourna vers Pansy : « Dites-moi où avez-vous trouvé la robe de votre fille ? Elle est sublime ! », Cette remarque déconcerta Ella, qui était toujours furieuse que sa fille l'ait désobéi.

Pansy en profita pour rajouter une couche. « J'ai moi-même confectionné cette robe, je suis ravie qu'elle vous plaise. » Elle prit ensuite un air triste. « Malheureusement, ma mère ne partage pas votre avis. » Sur cette dernière phrase, elle partit faisant mine d'aller se morfondre ailleurs.

Elle vit au loin Blaise et Savanah se diriger vers une petite salle. Sûrement la salle prévue pour les jeunes. Pansy entra dans la salle et trouva son frère qui parlait avec Izar Lestrange, ceux-là étaient toujours ensemble depuis leur entrée à Poudlard l'année dernière. Les deux garçons avaient tous deux finis à Griffondor. Ses parents n'en avait pas fait grand cas quand la lettre d'Elliot était arrivée, tant qu'il ne traînait pas le nom des Parkinson dans la boue. Par contre chez les Lestrange s'était une tout autre histoire, Bellatrix avait déboulé le lendemain exigeant que son fils aille à Serpentard. Bien entendu Dumbledore avait refusé sa requête. Depuis personne n'osait parler de cette histoire avec l'épouse Lestrange sous peine de voir un malheur arrivé au cours de la semaine. Lyréa lui avait d'ailleurs avoué qu'Izar et elle étaient invisibles aux yeux de leur mère, seul Rigel semblait trouvé grâce à ses yeux. Izar lui semblait ne pas s'en formaliser, il lui paraissait être autant provocateur qu'elle. Pansy se dirigea vers ses deux amis. En l'espace de quelques mois, ils s'étaient tous les six rapprochés, liés par cet immense secret. Elle demanda où pouvait bien être l'autre moitié de leur bande. De la porte elle vit Lyréa en compagnie de son père parler avec le ministre ainsi qu'avec un asiatique et son fils. Ah oui ! Se dit-elle. Le ministre de la magie chinois avait ses deux fils qui étudiaient à Poudlard et le troisième avait son âge.

Lyréa était agacé par le fils du président de la magie chinoise.

-Connait-tu un hiver impérial au moins ? demanda-t-il

-Oui, répondit-elle sèchement. Je connais les trois versions. Vu le visage qu'il faisait il était évident qu'elle venait de lui apprendre quelque chose. Ecoute tes aires d'abruti, tu peux te les garder. Elle s'en alla sans plus de cérémonie.

Elle chercha Rigel du regard, elle le trouva dans un coin avec Calleb Saltoli et le cousin de celui-ci Léonard Volturi. Lyréa aimait bien Léonard, cela venait sûrement de leur passion commune pour la musique classique moldu. Pour Calleb s'était une tout autre histoire, elle ne le supportait pas et c'était réciproque. Pourtant ils avaient tout pour s'entendre, elle était la fille de Bellatrix et lui était le petit fils de Voldemort. D'ailleurs les rumeurs d'un mariage faisaient déjà le bouche à oreille chez les mangemorts. Elle retourna auprès de sa mère qui semblait contrariée en fixant quelque chose. En s'approchant elle remarquer que Bellatrix regardait sa grande sœur Androméda et son cousin Sirius. Les deux bêtes noirs de la famille Black. Andromèda s'était faite déshéritée après son mariage avec un né-moldu et Sirius quant à lui était parti du domicile familial à seize ans après une violente dispute avec sa mère. Il avait finalement épousé Alma qui par le plus grand des hasards était une sang pur espagnole. Non loin d'eux se tenaient Lili et James Potter qui discutaient avec quelques aurores. S'il n'en tenait qu'à Bellatrix elle aurait avada kédavriser toute cette joyeuse bande. Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas amener leurs enfants. Druella arriva et intima à sa fille de bien se tenir. Le ministre choisi ce moment pour s'adresser à tout le monde.

« Bonsoir à tout le monde, je vous remercie d'être venu aussi nombreux et particulièrement le président chinois Khan Siong venu avec son épouse anglaise Madlyn Moon et leurs fils Kai, Ming et Aric. Ce dernier accompagné de miss Lestrange vont nous interpréter un Hiver impérial. Qu'ils me rejoignent ». Lyréa s'avança dans sa robe parme et attendit qu'Aric fasse de même. Une fois installé devant son piano il commença à jouer les premières notes. La voix de la jeune fille se fit d'abord basse puit monta au fur et à mesure dans les aigues. Au refrain Aric changea la tonalité, là ou normale il devait effectuer un mi majeur, il fit un do mineur. Quel abruti, il n'avait apparemment pas apprécié leur dernière conversation. Au grand étonnement du garçon Lyréa ne s'arrêta pas au changement et s'adapta même au nouveau tempo. Elle avait les yeux fermés, elle voyait les notes s'écrire dans son esprit, et visualisait le compositeur concevoir le morceau. Son don était incroyable, petite il lui faisait atrocement peur surtout les rares fois où sa mère la touchait. Elle voyait Bellatrix torturer et tuer, mais après seulement quelques moi avec Lili et Loras, elle arrivait déjà maitriser son don du Tempus et même à l'apprécier. A la fin du morceau elle ouvrit les yeux, face aux regards médusés que lui lançait l'ensemble des invités elle se demanda si elle avait aussi mal chanté que cela. Aric vint à ses côtés, comme sorti de leur étonnement un à un les invités applaudirent. Aric lui prit la main et tous deux s'inclinèrent devant un public conquis. Son retour jusqu'à sa mère ne se fit pas sans obstacles, tous les invités la félicitait pour sa performance. Une voix mélodieuse disait certain, non divin voir céleste disait d'autre. Pansy arriva devant elle, la blonde portait une magnifique robe droite grise avec un voilage fluide et une ceinture noire. Vint ensuite Théodore, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais le Nott l'avait toujours apaisé d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait (avec son don elle se rappelait même des neuf mois dans le ventre de sa mère avec Rigel) elle pouvait être agacée par ses frères ou ses cousins il suffisait que Théo apparaisse et se calmait.

-Je ne t'avais jamais entendu chanter… tu devrais le faire plus souvent. Dit-il en la laissant continuer sa difficile ascension vers sa famille au complet.

Bien sûr à part ses frères, ses cousins elle ne reçut pas de compliments de sa famille. Mais elle savait qu'ils étaient fiers à leur posture. Ils avaient tous la tête haute.

25 décembre

Drago souffla comment survivre à un dîner où se trouvaient Willemina Malfoy, Druella Black et Rose Lestrange. Ses trois femmes réunis s'était pire qu'un tribunal de l'inquisition en plus féroce. Des trois Rose était la plus tyrannique, il plaignait déjà ses cousins et Raoul le fils de Rabastan. Cette année ils fêtaient tous Noël chez les Lestrange. Il descendit dans le salon où se trouvait déjà sa grand-mère et sa sœur. Véga osait à peine bouger en présence dans la matriarche des Malfoy. Sa grand-mère tourna la tête vers lui prête à déverser son venin, mais heureusement pour lui, elle ne trouva rien à redire. Il était impeccable, coiffé, habillé sans un pli et se tenait droit. Si elle ne faisait ne serait-ce qu'une remarque il était bon pour subir le courroux de son père. Une fois ses parents descendus, ils purent enfin partir chez les Lestrange. Le blond remarqua déjà la présence des Hain et de ses grands-parents Black. Une fois les salutations faites, Véga en profita pour s'éclipser à la recherche de Lyréa et lui partit rejoindre les trois garçons dans la chambre de l'aîné. Rigel lui sourit, ils n'étaient pas particulièrement proche comme avec Lyréa, mais ils avaient une passion en commun l'astrologie, sûrement leur côté Black. Ils pouvaient tous les deux passés des après-midi entiers à étudier l'astronomie dans les livres et dans le ciel quand sa mère et sa tante le leur permettait. Izar jouait la carte du grand frère avec lui. Son entrée à Griffondor n'avait en rien affecté son amour pour la manipulation au contraire on pouvait même dire qu'il s'était exacerbé.

Lyréa écrivait sans réellement savoir sur quoi. Lili lui avait conseiller d'écrire pour extérioriser toutes les informations qu'elle recevait de son don. Elle rangeait son parchemin dans un coffre qui se trouvait dans le fond de son dressing. Elle ouvrit la porte et alla s'assoir devant sa coiffeuse et termina de se coiffer en attendant l'arrivée de sa cousine. Véga arriva cinq minutes plus tard.

-Comment fais-tu pour savoir quand j'arrive ?

Lyréa haussa les épaules et invita sa cousine à s'assoir pour qu'elle puisse la coiffer. Elle considérait Véga comme sa petite sœur. Des fois elle pensait à son autre cousine Nymphadora, Izar disait qu'elle avait fini à Poufsouffle. Si sa famille n'était pas aussi bornée les dîners seraient sûrement différents, Sirius et Androméda seraient présents avec leur famille. Nymphadora, Véga et elle seraient comme des sœurs et pourraient faire face aux garçons en supériorité numérique. Quoi qu'avec les garçons de Sirius : Carlos et Rodrigo, ils seraient encore plus nombreux.

Elles rejoignirent ensuite les garçons. C'était toujours drôle de voir comment la petite sœur de Drago s'empourpre devant Raoul. Bien sûr le Hain l'avait remarqué et se montrait gentille avec elle, mais en la voyant grandir il avait développé un amour fraternel pour elle. Lya se jeta dans les bras de Raoul s'était le seul à accepter ses câlins, Drago et Rigel détestaient ça et Izar ne le faisait seulement à certaines occasions comme son anniversaire et … ah ben seulement son anniversaire enfaîte.

_Mon cousin préféré ! *_

_Fais attention tu risques de vexé Drago. *_

_Quand il me fera des câlins il pourra éventuellement avoir ce titre. * _

-Vous savez que l'on comprend ce que vous dites ? demanda Drago agacé.

-Laisse coulé Dray, elle parle italien avec Calleb et Léonard. Je suis même sûr qu'elle parlait mandarin avec le fils du ministre chinois hier soir.

-Il ne mérite pas, il m'a piégé cet abruti. Déclara-t-elle avec véhémence.

-Que t'a-t-il fait ? Demanda Rigel.

-Vous n'avez rien remarqué ? Voyant l'air interrogateur sur leur visage elle continua. Il a changé le refrain, il voulait que je me ridicules devant tout le monde. Je le déteste.

Salut! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Agiel: Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Legend of the seeker. C'est une instrument de torture magique.

Les conversations en italique sont parlé dans une autres langue. Là c'était en Allemand. Je préciserai à chaque fois.

Bisous,n'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire. XOXO


End file.
